


Project Fix Our Marriage

by FinnleyPotterlock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnleyPotterlock/pseuds/FinnleyPotterlock
Summary: Most wizarding couples celebrate the day their kids go off to Hogwarts for the year, leaving them home alone for some romantic exploration. After 30 years of marriage, however, Harry and Ginny Potter are no longer part of "most Wizarding couples."A woman can only take being ignored by her husband for so long, and after a stale date leads to a heated argument, Harry and Ginny decide they need to do something to get their marriage out of this rut.Couples counceling sounds like a simple and obvious solution at first. Once the advice starts rolling in however, Harry and Ginny realized they may have to explore new grounds that neither had even thought of before. Particularly in the bedroom.(Essentially just a bunch of Hinny smutshots with a little fluff sprinkled in here and there.)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Project Fix Our Marriage

Ginny picked at her food, her steak being the only thing drier than the conversation she was having with her husband. She could tell she wasn't the only one trying to ignore the tension thickening the air. Date nights were supposed to be special, and once upon a time, they were special. After dozens of nights almost identical to this one, however, there was nothing special about it.

"Oh, that's nice." She murmured quickly, stuffing a bit of steak in her mouth once she realized Harry had finished talking. She tried to remember the topic they had been on, but if she knew Harry's patterns as well as she thought she did, he had just finished one of the same 4 work stories he told every date night.

She winced as Harry's fork clattered onto his plate and he ran a hand through his graying hair.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, sounding worried and exhausted. 

'Yes,' She thought, 'Yes. Yes, I'm so mad at you.' Because as much as she hated to admit it, she was on the brink of being absolutely furious with him. All he ever did was work anymore. Work, work, work. Wake up, work, eat, sleep. Rinse and repeat without so much as a kiss hello or a hug goodbye on most days.   
And when he wasn't wasting himself away at work, it seemed as though he thought he could make up the neglect with gristly steaks and a half-arsed conversation. Whenever she managed to get just a single hour from him, he just threw her the same tricks and treats and went about his day. She wasn't a dog. 

It was like their marriage had aged like milk. Stale and curdled. Despite her best efforts to keep his attention, things had grown stiff and forced. Harry never looked at her like he did when they first fell in love. Never touched her like he used to. 

'I'm too tired.' 

He was always too tired. 

She realized she was glaring silently at her plate, and took a deep breath. She didn't want to deny it, but knew she couldn't tell the truth either.

"Eat." She said instead, taking another stringy bite. 

" So you are mad at me. "

" You've barely touched your plate. " She ignored what he said. Trying to think up a way of addressing the problem without actually addressing the problem. She took a sip of her wine, swirling it around the glass, trying to find the right words in the thick crimson. 

How were you supposed to tell your husband you didn't feel loved anymore? What if she wasn't loved anymore? What if acknowledging the problem would mean acknowledging the end of their relationship?

"Gin, please tell me." He made a move as though to grab her hand, but pulled back at the last second. Ginny worried her lip between her teeth, a million things she wanted to say perched on the tip of her tongue. None of them sounded right.

"Please just eat your food." She sighed. Harry opened and closed his mouth, as though he was in the same situation as her. A million things to say but too scared to say them. He picked his fork back up and continued to eat in silence. A short while later their plates were empty and their heads were buzzing softly with the warmth of their drinks. They sat in silence, as though waiting for the other to say something. 

Harry eventually made the first move, though not to speak. He set his fork on his plate and rose from his chair, dishes gathered in his hands. He retreated to the kitchen for a moment and Ginny clenched her teeth as she waiting for the sink faucet to quiet back down. When Harry walked back into the room, his hair was messy and slightly crinkled, as though he had been tugging at it. 

"I'm getting pretty tired. I'm gonna head up to bed for the night." His voice was barely above a whisper, and he nervously played with the hems of the sleeves of his dress shirt. A few years ago, this would be the point where he pull her into his arms, press a kiss to her head and ask when she'd be joining him. They'd curl up together in bed and giggle at each others stupid jokes until they both fell asleep. They'd look each other in the eyes. 

Now there was no hug. No kisses. He wouldn't even look her in the face. He fiddled with his sleeves in silence for a moment, once again looking like he wanted to say something more, but eventually turned his back on her to head to bed alone.

" You're always so tired. " She whispered, rather bitterly. She hadn't meant to say it, but it finally broke through, and though it was just a whisper, it was more than enough to catch Harry's attention. 

"Pardon?" He didn't turn around, but brought his palms up to worry together, scratching anxiously at his knuckles. 

"Why have you been working so much lately?" She had finally said something, there was no stopping now. 

"Why have I been working?" He turned slowly, slipping a hand into his pocket, brows furrowed. 

"Don't play this game, Harry," She scoffed, becoming frustrated, "You're one of the richest men known to wizarding London. Both of us could take off work forever if we wanted to."  
What were the excuses covering? Was there something wrong with her?

"Ginny, it's busy. They need me there." He made his way back to the table, startling when Ginny shoved her seat back to rise to her feet.

"Bullshit!"

"W-What?"

"Bull. Shit. Harry." She slammed a palm down onto the table, "The wizarding world has never been so peaceful. There's no reason they should be keeping you so long."  
She felt tears prick her eyes but she fought them down, lowering her head to try to hide them. She shouldn't have bottled everything up. She didn't want to be bursting out like this, but she couldn't help it. She just wanted to know why things got this way. How she had grown to be worth nothing more than stale dates and rushed, vanilla sex. 

The tears finally slipped down her cheeks as her husband's hand cupped her cheek, tilting her face up to meet his eyes. He pressed his forehead to hers, averting his gaze and sighing, cradling her face and rocking them back and forth gently.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, voice cracking.

"What?" She sniffed, hooking her fingers into the sleeves of his shirt. This had been the first time he'd touched her the past week.

"I'm sorry, Gin, love. I just..." He took a deep breath, holding her for a silent moment that seemed to stretch on forever. Ginny felt like he wanted to say something important, but was holding back.

"I don't know what's happened to us...I'm just out of ideas..." He finally murmured. Ginny let out a sigh, bringing a hand up to wipe her tears away.

"We've grown old." She murmured.

"And boring." He added. They both smiled slightly holding on a little tighter.

"What are we gonna do?" Ginny held her breath, praying to Merlin she wouldn't hear the answer she had been fearing for so long. 

"What can we do?" They both rocked together in though.

"We have to do something." She eventually whispered, voice cracking. 

"How do we do something when we don't know what went wrong in the first place?" He sighed, and Ginny rested her head on his shoulder, humming at the hand that came up to run through her hair.

"When I was younger," She spoke up "and mum and pa's money problem got really bad...they fought a lot...for a while I thought maybe they weren't going to last..."

"How did they fix it?" 

"They have counseling for couples...they started going. It took a few years...but it worked. They were closer than I'd ever seen them." She felt the trails of her tears finally dry, and she shifted to listen to Harry's heart settle as they both tried to ease their anxieties. If it had worked for her parents, maybe it would work for them. Surely a professional would be able to tell them what to do?

"It's better than I could have thought up." She felt her husband smile as he planted a kiss to the top of her head 

"So, couples counseling it is?"

"Couples counseling it is." Harry confirmed, and Ginny felt lighter than she had in months. There was hope for them, and when he tilted her chin up and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, she couldn't remember how long it had been since she had felt the spark kissing him always brought to her heart. 

They made quick work of the remaining dishes on the table before turning the lights out and heading up to bed. And for the first time in forever, they fell asleep tightly curled in each others arms, Harry nuzzling into the top of her hair and Ginny nestling up against him to breath in the lingering scent of his cologne. 


End file.
